Te Cuidare
by Namii D.Monkey
Summary: OneShot


**Este fanfic le pertenece a "Angel Winter" no a mi,pero yo lo he cogido y lo he traducido al español.**

* * *

Romeo estaba sentado en una de las mesas del gremio bebiendo su jugo y mirando como Natsu luchaba con Gray mientras Erza les amenazaba con una espada para intentar detener la destrucción del día normal en el gremio. Pero, por alguna razón, todo parecía ... borroso. Y le parecía que hacia mas calor que cuando llego al gremio.

_**"Estoy en casa!**_".-Dijo una dulce voz.

Los pensamientos de Romeo se quebraron hacia la voz mientras se unía al coro que cantó: _**"Bienvenida a casa, Wendy!"**_

La chica sonrió amplia mente por cálida bienvenida,mientras su gata, Charle, estaba cómodamente sentada entre sus saludó a todos a medida que caminaba. _**"Buenos días, Lucy-san! Hola, Levy-san! Gajeel-san, Natsu-san, ¿has estado peleando otra vez? Tú también, Gray-san?"**_ Luego se detuvo en la mesa de Romeo. _**"Hola, Romeo!"** _saludó, sonriendo un poco más amplio.

Romeo sonrió ante el hecho de que él fuera el único al que se atrevió a saludar sin _"-san"_ añadido al final. Esto hizo que su corazón latiera un poco más rápido. Empezó a ponerse en pie. _**"Hey, Wen-"**_ Su voz se detuvo repente, sus ojos se volvieron borrosos, haciendo que el chico parpadeara rá ó a sudar y su rostro se volvió visiblemente colorado . Vagamente oyó la voz de Wendy diciendo su nombre preocupada, preguntando qué le pasaba. El estruendo del gremio parecía escucharse lejos. _**"¿Qué ...?"**_ murmuró. Luego la habitación comenzó a balancearse peligrosamente, manchas negras aparecieron en su visión hasta cubrirla del todo,volviéndose todo negro .

* * *

_**"Romeo!"**_ Gritó Wendy, dejando caer a Charle y estirando sus brazos para agarrar el mago antes de que se golpeara la cabeza en el suelo. Ella no era capaz de mantener el peso de este, pero se las arregló para tirar de él y poner su cabeza en su regazo. Al instante, los miembros del gremio revoloteaban a su alrededor, ansiosos preguntando qué pasaba, qué había pasado.

La pequeña Dragona Slayer, le puso la mano en la frente, rozando el cabello oscuro de su cara. Estaba ardiendo. Ella frunció el ceño preocupada antes de mirar a Mirajane, quien se inclinó sobre él tan preocupado como una madre. _**"¿Hay una cama en la parte de atrás?"**_ preguntó ella. _**"¿Un sofá? Cualquier cosa que se le puede mentir sobre?"**_

Mirajane pensó por un momento y luego dijo. _**"Hay un sofá en la oficina del Maestro!"**_ dijo.

Wendy asintió. _**"Está bien. Vamos a llevarlo allí."**_

Instantánea Macao y Wakaba se abalanzaron uno agarrando los pies y el otro cogiendo debajo de los brazos y levantaron a Romeo. Lo llevaron a la oficina del Maestro, Wendy rápidamente se puso de pie y corrió tras ellos igual que Mira y el resto del gremio pisándoles los talones. Cuando llegó a la puerta, los dos hombres ya lo había establecido en el sofá de felpa verde. Macao estaba arrodillado al lado del niño. _**"¿Qué le pasa, Wendy?"** _-le preguntó con preocupación viendo como la chica se acercaba.

_**"Creo que es sólo fiebre",**_ dijo Wendy. _**Puedo tratarlo,pero tardare alrededor de una semana."**_

_**"Una semana?"**_ Exclamó Macao . _**"Pero ... Te he visto tratar a gente en una hora!"**_

Wendy se ruborizó avergonzada y miró hacia abajo. _**"Yo ... realmente he entrenado para lesiones más graves ..."**_, murmuró. _**"Pero por un simple resfriado ... bueno, mi antiguo gremio **__**nunca **__**se enfermó así**__** por lo que..."**_

Macao rápidamente dijo_** "Lo siento"**_, se disculpó. _**"Es sólo que es mi hijo ...,y me preocupó"**_

Wendy asintió. **_"Voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo!"_** prometió ella sonriendo al hombre.

Macao le devolvió la sonrisa. _**"Gracias."**_

_**"Pero hasta entonces ..."**_ Wendy volvió a mirar a los otros que se habían apretujado en la habitación detrás de ella. _**"Todo el mundo fuera!"**_ les ordenó con la voz más fuerte que pudo._** "Necesita descansar y no puede hacerlo si estáis todos aquí gritando y peleando!"**_

_**"Oh, Wendy!"**_ se quejó Natsu.

_**"Cállate, llama-cerebro",**_ espetó Gray.

_**"¿Qué dijiste?"**_ Y los dos salieron de la habitación empezando una nueva pelea. Suspirando Lucy les siguió con Erza detrás de ella con otra espada. Uno por uno, los miembros del gremio salieron, Wakaba y Macao fueron los último. Entonces Wendy cerró la puerta detrás de ellos y volvió al sofá.

Romeo se había desplazado de espaldas a su lado, con una mano metida debajo de la almohada. Wendy sonrió un poco. Se parecía mucho a un niño cuando se va a la cama. Después se rió un poco, imaginando su reacción si le decía esto más adelante. En su risa, Romeo se movió de nuevo, esta vez para rodar hacia la parte trasera del sofá. Murmuró algo, pero ella no lo pudo entender. Así que calló, temiendo despertarlo.

Volvió al sofá, poniéndose de rodillas junto a él como Macao había hecho. Ella puso sus manos sobre el cuerpo del chico y cerró los ojos, concentrándose. Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, salio una luz azul que indicaba que su magia curativa había cobrado vida en sus ñando a Romeo en su resplandor instantáneamente se vio una diferencia. Sus hombros se relajaron, el sudor dejo de hacerse visible. Así que se mantuvo en ello, centrándose más. Creyó que tal vez podría sanarlo en un día ...

Sin embargo, una hora después, la magia había acabado con su fuerza casi por completo. La luz se desvaneció y cayó sintiéndose cansada. Miró a Romeo. Se veía mejor. ¿Estaba curado? Alargó la mano y le apretó la mano tentativamente en la frente. Estaba menos caliente eso era seguro. Pero todavía se le notaba el calor cito. Demasiado caliente para descansar. No, esto llevaría un tiempo.

Wendy suspiró,cruzo los brazos y coloco su cabeza encima de ellos los cuales estaban apoyados sobre el sofá.Ella había tomado una decisión a mitad de camino a través de esa hora. Se quedaría con Romeo durante la noche. Probablemente debería ir a decirle a Macao que era un poco mejor ... sí, eso sería bueno.

Fue con ese pensamiento, escuchando la respiración de Romeo, que Wendy se quedó dormida, agotada por usar su magia curativa. Ella no supo que cayó dormida en el pequeño espacio que Romeo había dejado a su lado, con el brazo colgando sobre el lado inconsciente del niño como solía hacer a Carla.

Macao alrededor de una hora más tarde fue a ver por qué no había oído nada en tanto tiempo. Charle caminaba detrás de él, hirviendo en ira cuando vio la escena que tenía delante, ansiosa por ir a despertar a Wendy y llevarla a casa, pero Macao la detuvo .

"_**Pero ...!"**_ el Exceed farfulló, ni siquiera después de haber dado un paso en la habitación todavía.

_**"Ellos están durmiendo"**_, dijo Macao con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro._** "Déjalos estar, Charle. Puedes confiar en Wendy, ¿verdad?"**_

Charle resopló, cruzando los brazos y murmurando algo acerca de confiar en Wendy pero no en el niño, per Macao no le hizo caso y la condujo fuera de la habitación, mirando a los niños durmiendo con esa misma sonrisa. Tuvo la fugaz imagen de él en torno a esa edad con una guapa morena ...con los ojos muy abiertos e inocentes los cuales su hijo poseía. Luego salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta silenciosamente detrás de él.

* * *

Cuando Romeo se despertó a la mañana siguiente su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente al encontrarse nariz a nariz con Wendy Marvell. Con un grito asustado cayo por el borde del sofá con un golpe fuerte!

Al instante los ojos de la chica de pelo azul se abrieron y se sentó, mirando a su alrededor salvajemente. _**"¿Qué ... qué ...?"** _-tartamudeó con una mirada de pánico leve.

_**"Ay ...",**_ gimió Romeo desde el suelo.

Los ojos de Wendy se abrieron cuando vio al joven mago acostado en el suelo. _**"Romeo? ¿Qué haces en el suelo?"** _-le preguntó. Luego miró hacia donde ella estaba sentada. _**"¿Por qué ... ¿Por qué estoy en el sofá?"**_

_**"No lo sé!"**_ el chico respondió, sentándose sobre sus codos. _**"Me desperté y ahí estabas tú!"** _Trató de ignorar el hecho de que su cara era de un color rojo brillante que casi igualó el pelo Erza.

_**"Yo ... yo ... ¿qué?" **_-exclamó ella. Miró en donde estaba sentada. _**"Yo-yo debí de haberme quedado dormida"**_, reflexionó ella. Luego miró hacia abajo y chilló, saltando del sofá y se arrodilló a su lado._** "¡Lo siento!"**_ dijo. _**"¡Lo siento!"**_

_**"Yo...está bien"**_, murmuró. _**"Hay cosas peores para despertar, ya sabes."** _Luego se apresuró a cerrar la boca antes de decir cualquier otra cosa embarazosa. Pero Wendy apenas pareció darse cuenta mientras lo revisaba.

_**"¿Estás herido?"**_

_**"No."**_

_**"¿Está seguro?"**_

_**"Sí".**_

_**"¿Te golpeaste la cabeza?"**_

_**"Bueno, sí, pero estoy bien".**_

Wendy exhaló lentamente en relieve. Luego, de pronto coloco su mano en la frente de el,haciendo que este se apartara, farfullando,_** "H-Hey!"**_ pero ella siguió manteniendo su mano firmemente en la frente. Sus cejas se unieron con ... preocupación? ¿Por qué se preocupa?

_**"Tienes fiebre de nuevo"**_, murmuró.

_**"Fiebre?"**_ Romeo preguntó. Luego miró a su alrededor. _**"¿Estoy en la oficina del Maestro?"**_

Wendy retiró la mano y asintió. "_**Sí. Te desmayaste en la sala del gremio, y tu padre te trajo de aquí. Te estaba tratando."**_

Romeo frunció el ceño. "_**Y todavía tengo fiebre? Usted no era capaz de arreglarlo?"**_

Wendy agachó la cabeza._** "Uh ... no en enfermedades simples ..."**_

_**"Oh".**_

_**"Todavía puedo ayudar, aunque!"**_ Wendy añadió rápidamente. "_**Simplemente voy a tardar un poco más."**_

Romeo sonrió. "_**Gracias, Wendy!"**_

Wendy se sonrojo y murmuró, "_**D-de nada..."** _Entonces ella miró hacia arriba con una nueva determinación en sus ojos._** "Vuelve a la cama."**_

Romeo parpadeó ante su repentino tono de mando. _**"¿Eh?"**_

"Ve a tumbarte ", le ordenó. _**"Debes descansar. Yo no debería haberte asustado así ... hay que relajarse para ayudar a que la fiebre baje más rápido."**_ Señaló el sofá. **_"Así que ve."_**

Romeo se sentó, aturdido por un momento. Ella hablaba en serio acerca de sanar a la gente. Ella tomó una personalidad completamente nueva de la chica tímida, asustadiza en la que él estaba acostumbrado. Luego sonrió, poniéndose de pie. _**"Lo que usted diga, doctora."**_

Wendy le sonrió, algo que iluminó todo su rostro y de alguna manera le daba ganas de decirlo de nuevo si la hizo sonreír más. Pero mantuvo la boca cerrada, un poco avergonzado por el pensamiento. Había comenzado recientemente a tener estos fragmentos al azar de pensamientos acerca de ella, cosas que le hacía sentirse avergonzado o tímido, ambas cualidades bastante antinaturales para él.

Wendy se movió un poco más cerca, colocando sus manos, con las palmas hacia abajo, sobre su pecho, cerrando los ojos y concentrándose duro. Romeo tuvo la sensación de que no debía a hablar,sobre todo porque esta magia estaba dirigido a él, ¿qué pasa si algo sale mal?, Por lo que sólo la miró, frunciendo el ceño mientras se concentraba. Un minuto o dos más tarde, azul claro emanó de sus manos, la luz se extendia sobre él. Esto lo tranquilizó, haciéndole sentir relajado. Antes de darse cuenta, se quedó dormido.

Wendy sólo se dio cuenta de que estaba dormido cuando estuvo exhausta de magia y ella le pregunto:_** "Entonces, ¿cómo te sientes,"**_ cuando ella miró hacia arriba y finalmente notó el suave sonido de los ronquidos de él, profundamente dormido. Ella se limitó a sonreír. Se veía tan inocente cuando dormía ... era increíblemente adorable.

Entonces ella se sonrojó. Adorable? ¿Acaba de pensar que Romeo Conbolt parecía adorable? Ella sacudió la cabeza antes de poner su mano sobre la frente. Se había ido de nuevo, un poco más que ayer, pero todavía estaba un poco caliente. Casi desaparecido, pero no del todo. Ella frunció el ceño y se enderezó. Si resucitó durante la noche se necesitaría mucho más tiempo para deshacerse de la temperatura completamente. Tendría que ir a buscar un trapo frío o algo para poner en la frente ... tal vez Mira tenía unos trapos de limpieza de repuesto? Ella bajó la mirada hacia él, entonces decidió que iba a estar bien durante diez minutos. Así que se metió en el gremio mientras las preguntas de sus amigos dispararon contra ella,la mayoría de Macao.

Ella no estaba allí cuando Romeo en un sueño murmuro mientras dormía un audible por primera vez. _**"Wendy ..."**_

* * *

Wendy alisó el trapo frío y húmedo en la frente de Romeo,y luego se sentó detrás del escritorio del maestro.

Romeo metió el brazo debajo de la almohada como el día anterior, murmurando algo nuevo. Esta vez, con una sonrisa vacilante en sus labios, ella se esforzó por oír lo que decía con sus oídos. Pero fue amortiguada por la almohada sin remedio. Ella suspiró, luego se aventuró: _**"¿Qué, Romeo?"**_

_**"Mhamaha ..."** _murmuró.

Wendy sonrió un poco más. _**"No te escucho",**_ dijo.

_**"Mmmhh ..."**_, respondió, empujando su cara más profundamente en la almohada.

Wendy se levanto de su asiento, dando unos pasos más cerca._** "Hmm?"**_

_**"Mhahamm ..."**_

Un poco más cerca._** "No, no te oigo."**_ Ella se rió un poco cuando se le ocurrió una expresión casi irritado en su rostro, como si estuviera muy enojado de que no entendiera lo que estaba diciendo, y repitió la algarabía en la almohada. En este punto ella estaba de rodillas junto a él de nuevo, preguntando: "_**Entonces, ¿qué estabas diciendo?"**_ El trapo se había caído de la cabeza, por lo que mientras esperaba a que él dijera algo espero que ella podía entender, ella lo cogió, suavemente rozó el flequillo hacia atrás, y se coloca la parte posterior de trapo en la cabeza.

De repente se dio cuenta de su expresión había pasado de enojado a una mezcla de tristeza y nostalgia. Ella frunció el ceño un poco triste , luego pudo entender lo que murmuro.

_**"Mamá ..."**_

Wendy se congeló. Mamá? Siempre había sabido que la mamá de Romeo no estaba, pero ella nunca se había atrevido a preguntar por qué. Ella tenía miedo de hacerle enfadar con ella. Ahora se daba cuenta de que, Romeo no tenía realmente la presencia maternal de calmarlo cuando estaba triste o calmarlo cuando estaba enfermo . Eso no era algo que se podía obtener de un padre, no importa lo mucho que te amaba, o les encantó. Y, en su sueño, lo que con ella siendo tan amable y todo ...

Los ojos de Wendy establecer con la misma determinación que tenía cuando estaba sanando a alguien. Pero esta vez fue para un propósito diferente. Se inclinó un poco hacia delante y susurró: _**"No te preocupes, Romeo. Me ocuparé de ti."**_

Y ella miraba con una sonrisa como la tristeza desapareció de su rostro, sustituida por una tranquilidad serena.


End file.
